


One Touch

by existential_crisis_located



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aphelios needs love, Cutesy, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Most of the tags apply for the second chapter, Sett is too clingy, Sett purrs, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existential_crisis_located/pseuds/existential_crisis_located
Summary: Aphelios traveled to Ionia and met someone interesting.Sett found someone appealing in his pit.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	1. Interest

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess, this ship is taking over my life. I've never fell in love with a ship so fast as this one. So take my small contribution to the fandom as I excitedly await for more content.

It all started with Alune suggesting for them to travel to the far eastern lands, where their Aspect had supposedly fled to. He had agreed, and on the very next day he went on his way, carrying enough poison to kill himself 3 times over should it be taken all at once (which he wasn't planning to do so, not yet).

The travel was arduous, and on more than one occasion he had to fight for his life, but as he arrived to his destination he felt a small sense of accomplishment. 

One thing lead to another and he found himself in one of the underground illegal fighting pits. To his defense, he thought that he might be able to get some information on the whereabouts of the lost Aspect, but after some thought he realized how naive that was. Aphelios felt uncomfortable with all the screaming and violence happening, but he had his mind set on his goal. He hadn't taken his poison to ask questions, but the lack of assurance from Alune made him feel vulnerable.

Deep in thought, he didn't notice the flaming stare of a certain vastayan. Sett had noticed immediately that this strange newcomer wasn't from Ionia, nor did he look like a Noxian, and that caught his attention. What brought this fresh blood from (presumably) far lands to his pit? His tattoos intrigued him, his clothing made him stand out with teals and purples among a sea of browns and greens. 

Sett licked his lips, blood pumping with excitement. This person seemed very, very _interesting_. 

"Oi, go get me that kid in the far left of the pit. He seems a little lost." He ordered to no one in particular, though he knew someone would do it. 

With an exasperated sigh, the woman sitting nearby stood up wordlessly. In her head she cursed out the boss for his mannerism, but she wouldn't ever say that to his face. That is unless she'd like to eat a knuckle sandwich one day. Finding the mentioned target was easy, so she approached him nonchalantly. 

"Hey you, boss wants to have a chat with you. You'd be wise to come." 

If he was nervous before, that implicit threat made his nerves skyrocket. He knew he shouldn't he gone down there in the first place. Mustering a weak nod, he followed the woman in tense silence. In case of an emergency, he had the poison at hand in his bag. 

Arriving to a door adorned with some kind of golden fanged beast, the woman opened the door and pushed him inside, promptly closing it behind him. 

Holding tightly to a strap of his bag, Aphelios looked around the unknown room until he noticed the large figure of a man sitting on a desk. This man was tall, full of muscles and a dangerous smile embellished his face. Oh, he also had fluffy ears. 

"Ya ain't from around here, are you?" Sett questioned the visibly anxious man. 

"No..." Was the timid response he got. 

The vastaya stood up and walked up to the nervous lunari, his height and strength putting Aphelios on edge. 

"Trust me, if I wanted to beat you up I would have already done so." He placed his considerably large hand on the smaller man's shoulder in a failed attempt at comfort. "I'mma be honest, you got my attention when you were standing out there like a lost puppy. So what brings you to my pit, fresh blood?" 

That small touch _shouldn't_ feel as nice as it felt, Aphelios told himself. That wolfish grin _shouldn't_ be so alluring to him. Yet here he was, possibly staring at death in the face once more but all he could register was the steady grip on his shoulder. Gulping down the unnecessary feelings for another occasion where he can berate himself, he cleared his throat before answering. 

"I'm not looking for trouble, if that's something that concerns you. I'm simply looking for information about the whereabouts of a certain someone, for personal reasons." 

His voice was slightly hoarse from not using it often, but he managed to form a decent answer that he hoped would satisfy the mob boss enough for him to let him go and never come back. Sett let out a chuckle, amused by the almost formal tone of the lunari. 

"Trouble is all there is here, boy. But I'll let you go untouched if you answer one more question." A brief pause, enough for Aphelios to nod. "Can you fight?" 

Every reasonable sense in his body screamed at him to run away, to lie. But a smaller and yet louder part of him was intrigued by this alluring vastaya. Mentally cursing at himself for allowing this small moment of weakness, he gave his response. 

"I can." Short and confident, far from what he truly felt but it was all Sett needed to hear for his posture to straighten up and his grin to grow almost feral. 

"Say, what about a small demonstration? I bet you got loads of stress to relieve from those travels, eh? No majors injuries allowed, just fun."

Aphelios wanted to accept and he didn't know why. What was about it this pit fighter that made him so inviting? His training wasn't meant for this meaningless brawling, but he was so tempted to comply. 

"As long as I'm allowed to leave afterwards, then I accept."

Almost immediately, Sett smirked and Aphelios thought that he might have made a mistake with how that feral glint in his eyes shone. 

"Fuck yeah, come with me then..." Sett put his arm around Aphelios shoulders, and a shudder ran up the lunari's spine. 

"Aphelios, from Targon."

"Sett, from Ionia. Remember it, you'll need it for the future, kid"

Aphelios scoffed at his cocky tone, unaware that this man was about to turn his life upside down. 


	2. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early mornings in bed can be very enjoyable with the right company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm weak for cuddles and hugs and I feel the need to implement those in anything I write, so here it is.

Warmth enveloped him in a comforting embrace. This was a different warmth from the burning feeling of poison running in his veins, it was welcoming, pure...

_Loving..._

Awaking from his slumber, Aphelios opened one of his eyes lazily, still half asleep. A steady weight pulled at him and grounded him in bed. To his side was a sleeping vastayan, gently snoring into his neck. His ears tickled him, so he gently moved his hand to move them. A purr was heard and muscled arms pulled him closer to the heat of his body.

"What time is it?"

Voice rough from sleepiness, Sett mumbled into Aphelios' neck, barely awake. He kept cuddling into his side, showing no signs of letting go any time soon.

"Too early."

Sett only tightened his hold and purred louder, enjoying the warmth he embraced.

The sight was downright adorable. This proud, cocky and powerful man capable of killing with just his fists was now nothing more than a purring kitten grasping for cuddles. Aphelios' heart could only handle so much affection and he felt himself blush at the clingy mess of a boyfriend Sett was.

With how touch starved he was, Sett made up for it by initiating physical contact at all times. Be it a simple hand touch or a breathtaking hug, Sett did it all and Aphelios basked in the affection that he so much loved.

The vastaya had as much pride of himself as he had of Aphelios. When he introduced the lunari to his dear mother, Aphelios was so nervous of not being approved by her that he couldn't focus the whole day. Sett, being the clingy bastard that he was, hugged him all day to comfort and assure him that his momma would love him.

As things turned out, his mother loved Aphelios and Sett couldn't be prouder to gain the approval of his dear mother and Aphelios felt relieved.

"Yer thinkin' too much."

With that, Sett pulls Aphelios deeper into the bed covers and places his head on his chest, completely enveloping the smaller man in his embrace. He took a deep breath and went back to sleep.

Aphelios could only blush hard and return the hug properly, closing his eyes and enjoying the affection. This was heaven for him.

"Love you..." Mumbled against the vastayan's clavicle, not really meaning to make himself heard, but the words held the same weight.

Sett heard it loud and clear, and purred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them.

**Author's Note:**

> Onward with the shipping hell!


End file.
